Second Chance
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Songfic one-shot of Second Chance by Shinedown. Bella has always had a love for ballet. She's asks her parents if she can audition to be a professional ballerina. See the outcome. AH


**Author's Note: So, this is a songfic one-shot for Second Chance by Shinedown. I've been thinking about the song and had to. I hope it's good. Read and review!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Ballet has always been my passion. I loved to dance and never stop. It relieved the stress I may feel or just cure a simple case of being bored.

Right now, I determined to audition to become a professional ballerina. It's been a dream of mine since I was young.

I know that I was only 16 years old, but I knew this is what I want. Like, I know I want to be with Edward forever.

Looking down at the audition flier after practicing a routine I've been working on, I decide that it was time to tell my parents that I wanted to audition. I could only hope they'd not refuse.

I walked out of my room and find my mother doing dishes in the kitchen.

I walk up to her and tap her shoulder. "Mom? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure sweetheart." She dries her hands and then looks at me. "What is it?"

"Well…" I pull the flier from behind me and show her. "I want to audition to become a professional ballerina for this company."

Mom looks at it for a moment, contemplating the idea. I could read her expressions so easily.

After a few minutes, she looks back up at me. I was nervous. Would she say I can or cannot? The butterflies continued to flutter inside my stomach and I had a slight bounce to my step.

Mom sighs, "No. I can't let you."

I freeze and could feel the tears prick at the edges of my eyes. "Why not?"

"You just can't. You need to stay here with your family. Not off wasting money and being snotty." She turns back to the dishes.

"Why are you doing this?! Don't you understand this is what I want?!" I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks fast. But I wasn't going to wipe them away.

"Bella, this conversation is over."

I could feel my anger boiling. I leave the paper on the counter and go to my room.

My parents are always like this. They won't give me a chance to do what I want. It's always rules and boundaries. I could practically feel myself suffocating.

I remembered the times when they said she couldn't enter this national writing contest or submit a painting to the town newspaper when they were having an art contest. They never let me do anything.

After crying out my eyes, I knew what I had to do. I knew this was going to hurt many people, but I couldn't stay. I just couldn't. I'm not going to let myself be stuck and end up working at the local restaurant trying to live off $7.37 an hour. I was going to make something out of myself and I wasn't going to let nobody stop me.

I began to start packing everything I imagined I'd need. That even included my ballet slippers, paints brushes, and anything that represented who I was and said this was my life.

I wrote a letter for my parents, my best friends, and Edward. I couldn't leave without telling them why.

After I was finished and knew everybody was asleep, I slipped out my room and checked my brother's room. He was sleeping, so I walked over to him. After I kissed his forehead, I whispered to him softly. "Good-bye Emmett."

I walked out of the house without regretting my decision. I looked back at the house and knew that I'll never see it again. This is a choice I was making, and I will stick with it. This is my life and I will not let them control it.

After I was on the bus, I let one tear slip out as I remembered what I wrote on the letters. Especially the one I wrote for Edward.

_Edward,  
I'm sorry but I couldn't stay. Not even for you. Forks is killing me. My parents are killing me. I want to be able to live my dreams without somebody stopping. Please understand. I hope one day we'll meet again. I love you so much. Don't forget that.  
Love, Bella._

_

* * *

_

**What'd you think? About 20 minutes it took to write it. Tell me if it should be extended. Sorry about the ending. I found it best. Review? *pouts*  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
